


Best Mistake

by moonlightening



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bad Boy Harry, Bottom Louis, Boys Kissing, Chaptered, Depression, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Innocent Louis, Jealous Harry, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, M/M, Nerd Louis, Romance, Smut, Teenagers, Top Harry, WIP, but not too long, loooong fic, theres just so much, we'll see how it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightening/pseuds/moonlightening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is the new kid that'll do anything to get into the popular squad. Anything including fucking the school's infamous virgin, Louis Tomlinson. </p><p>Somehow things don't exactly go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> new fic. my first fic , actually. continue onwards! pls leave feedback because I absolutely love hearing what you guys think and whether u liked it or not.

 

_Best Mistake - Ariana Grande_

 

"Louis Tomlinson." Zayn said whilst puffing his cigarette, a poised smile in place as his eyes lazily wondered to his boyfriend, Liam, before settling back on Harry in a calm manner.

"Who?" Harry asked, stretching out his legs on the grass that lay beneath like a never ending blur of green. It was his fourth day at this school, his fourth day of walking round these grounds. The place was massive, with extensive hallways here and there--their purpose to puzzle lost souls--and the kids were alright too. Well, at least Zayn and Liam were. They were the sort of kids Harry would have hung with at his previous school.

"Louis Tomlinson." Zayn repeated again, this time nodding his head off in a direction that led to a boy sat on a bench, nose firmly buried in a book that looked no shorter than 300 pages.

"What about him?" Harry said, creasing a brow. He wondered what the boy had to do with anything. Harry thought he looked a right nutter dressed in a plaid blue shirt and black trim trousers.

Zayn took his time in answering, blinking slowly, and puffing quietly on his fag. It seemed an age before he took to replying. "I want you to fuck him."

Harry stared at the raven haired boy as if he'd grown two heads. Zayn stared back unnervingly. Harry finally gathered the words to say, "What?"

"You told me you'd do anything." Zayn pointed out. "This is all I'm asking you to do. This is all I'm going to ask you to do." he continued relentlessly, like the universe similarly. "Nobody's been able to get into the prick's pants ever since we all learnt that gay sex was a thing."

"And so what chances does that leave me with?"

Zayn clicked his tongue. "You're clearly not serious about being one of us then. I don't have time to waste."

"No, I am..I just.."

"Nothing! The thing about us--the thing that makes everyone want to be one of us, is the fact that we make the seemingly impossible, possible. The task I have given you is actually relatively simple; all you need to do is charm him."

"Charm the pants off of him." Liam inserts with a teeth blinding grin. There's a tattoo on his neck--fresh and raw-- it says 'Z'. Zayn seems to be looking at it too, as his eyes soften a little.

Liam Payne is Zayn's absolute world. Any old fool could see it. Harry wonders how on earth two such different people could get together. But then he wonders about Louis Tomlinson. Or, fucking him, rather. Well he supposes he could get through it with his eyes closed or something. But then there's the huge monumental problem before all that. How to get him to open his legs.

Now Harry's fucked a lot of people before--mostly those who are begging for it. It's different when it's with someone who doesn't necessarily want it though. Not that Harry's ever had to deal with that sort of person before. But. Louis Tomlinson could be that person.

Harry glances at the boy in question, at his brown hair and thin lips, slightly cinnamon skin and seemingly short stature.

"That's right, Harry. Get a good look at him." Zayn says.

It's nearing the end of lunch break. The clock is ticking. Zayn's expectant eyes bore into him shamelessly.

Harry thinks about it. Thinks about it again. And then he really thinks about it. About how easy it would be--how easy it should be--to fuck this dude. To charm him. Charm him right into his bed. That's all it is. That's all there is to it.

When he looks back, Zayn and Liam are staring at him. "Okay." he says, voice surprisingly steady--confident, even.

He's going to do this.


	2. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I finally updated. I know it's not much but..if it helps I'm updating Friday?

For most teenagers, that year was a year of disorder and change, but in the house on Delacruz, everything was orderly and quiet. Inside, Louis Tomlinson and Jade Thirwall sat on a cold wooden floor playing scrabble. Outside, the rain thundered down turning the sky to fifty shades of grey.

The two ignored the hateful weather and focused on their game.

Louis adjusted his glasses before sitting back with a smug smile.

"I suppose you have a word?" Jade said, quirking a brow, fingers tapping patiently on the ground.

"I do, actually. And it's quite a good one, if I do say so myself."

"Then by all means, dazzle me." she smiled at him cheerily enough.

"enamoured." he said, rearranging the letters. It felt like second nature to him now.

"Well put." Jade acclaimed, quickly haven come to terms with the fact that she had lost. (As usual. Louis always won.) Jade glanced at the clock, her eyes widening in the slightest. "Whoops! Perrie should be here any minute now. Along with Zayn, of course."

"Zayn? Again?" Louis questioned, smoothing down the creases on his shirt.

"Yeah. She really does have her sights set on him. Can't blame the girl, really, he's quite gorgeous."

"Oh that is quite the understatement." Louis tittered just as a loud horn sounded from outside.

Louis unlocked the door for his best friend, the two making their way out into the pouring rain, where they were met with the sight of a black Bentley occupied with three people. Zayn upfront with Perrie just beside him and..and that new boy, sprawled along the back with a lopsided grin on his face.

Jade lifted the hood of her coat so that it veiled her head and made her way across the road where one of the doors was flung open for her entrance. "See you at school!" Jade had yelled just before she closed the door and the black Bentley sped down the road, sharply turning a corner and disappearing.

He went back inside, shuting the door behind him. He saw his mum clearing up the abandoned board game and thanked her.

"I think I'm going to go and take a nap." he told her.

"Sure. Whatever makes you happy. Want me to wake you up at any time?"

"Nah. I'll be fine."

"enamoured." his mum tittered. "My own little genius."

Louis grinned at her. "You make it seem something special. It's just a word."

"Yeah, a word I didn't even know till I was about 20!"

"Well it's a good thing you've got rich parents."

"Oi, watch your mouth." she mock glared at him before wandering into the kitchen.

Louis made his way up the spiral staircase, and through the landing before getting to his room. It was the very last one too, overlooked the streets and the people. It had nice aspects. But, then again, it could be extremely agitating.

He shut his curtains, later falling onto his bed, legs and arms spread alike.

He waited for the lightning, the thunder. They arrived no more than a few minutes later.

………

A week in and the new boy had already made a name for himself.

Louis heard his name everywhere; the classrooms, the stairs, the canteen. He didn't see what the fuss was all about. Yeah the kid was good looking, but wasn't that the case with every other guy these days?

When Louis arrived at school he was surprised to be bombarded by Zayn Malik and co.

The boy painted on a grin and raised his eyebrows in greeting. The new kid stood beside him dressed in all black. Liam was there too, though he looked slightly disheveled and perhaps tired.

"Alright, Louis? Where're you off to?" Zayn thumped a hand down onto his shoulder.

"Well actually, I was just about to head over to Jade." he replied, maybe only a little hesitant. You couldn't blame him though. It was weird, the three most in demand boys at school actually wanting to chat with him. Actually initiating it.

"Ah." a smile. "Well before you do that, I just thought I'd introduce to my good friend Harry." he indicated the boy to his left.

"I know who he is." Louis said.

"You do?"

"Well, it's not exactly hard seeing as I can't go anywhere without people mentioning his name."

Harry smirked at this tibbit of information, seemingly proud. "So Louis." he brushed a coffee coloured curl away from the wonders of his face. "I'm hosting a party on Saturday. You could come if you like."

"No thanks, I'm busy." Louis said, watching the smirk fall from his lips. He then sidestepped the three boys and continued onwards towards Jade who was waiting for him with a question in the quirk of her her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the nice comments on the last chapter. they're a huge motivation for me to continue. xx


End file.
